The Privates
by FQS15
Summary: They're the sweetest, kindest, bravest, loyal, and most mischievous privates in the army. Series of one shots, can be funny or serious.
1. Sour Face Maclain

Tully and Hitch watched from afar as Sgt. Maclain climbed into his jeep, "You sure you fixed it?" Asked Tully.

Hitch nodded and they waited expectantly as Maclain carefully backed out of the motor pool and then turned around, he gently pressed down on the gas and the jeep suddenly jumped forward roaring as it sped down the street. He stomped on the brakes and came to a screeching halt, several people stared and others laughed as he slowly got out red-faced and angry.

"Alright, who did this!" He yelled looking around.

No one answered and Hitch elbowed Tully and they quietly snuck away, once they had made their way back to their room they fell against each other laughing, "I wish I had a picture of his face as he went speeding down the road!" Hitch chuckled mimicking Maclain's expression. This brought on more laughter and they wiped their eyes.

Tully grinned and then sighed, "Think we carried it a bit far?" He asked.

"With Sour Face Maclain? Never."

Someone knocked on their door and they jumped up to answer it, Tully peeped through a small crack and nodded, "It's Sarge," he said. Hitch opened the door and Tully joined him, Troy stood there staring at them.

"You wouldn't happen to know who rigged Sgt. Maclain's jeep would you?" He asked looking pointedly at both of them.

"Who, us?" Asked Hitch innocently, "Why Sarge, I should think you'd have more trust in us, and anyway, there's no proof."

Troy shook his head, "Well, I guess he had it coming anyhow." He winked and then strode off.

The privates watched and then elbowed each other again, "Wonder what else we can do to 'ol Maclain..." Tully wondered as he closed the door.


	2. Cookies and Shotguns

_Due to a little 'hint' from AliasCWN, I have decided to expand upon the first chapter of this series but it might be a little while before I get around to posting it._

_P.S. This particular one-shot is based on a flashback in my other Rat Patrol story, The Silent Private._

Gary Denniston motioned for Tully to follow him through the back door and they quietly snuck into the kitchen their bare feet barely making a sound against the wooden floor. Gary looked around positive that there wasn't anyone close by and carefully removed the lid from the cookie vase, he stuck his hand down into it and extracted a handful of the tasty homemade cookies.

Silently, he stuffed them into his pocket and placed the lid back on the case, "Come on!" He hissed. They turned around to leave but his elbow grazed the vase and it toppled to the floor with a loud crash.

The door leading to the rest of the house was flung open and they found themselves staring down the barrel of a shotgun, Mrs. Pettigrew quickly realized that it was naughty children and not robbers like she'd thought, "Both of you ought t'be ashamed, what if I had shot you!?" She exclaimed, "I might just be inclined to shoot your heads off for that heart attack you gave me though!" Both boys gulped nervously and looked at each other contemplating if they could get out fast enough before she pulled the trigger.

To their great relief, she burst out laughing and shook her head, "I would never shoot you two, but I do want this mess cleaned up." She strode out and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Smart idea, huh?" 7-year-old Tully scoffed bending down to pick up the shards.

"Oh shaddup," Gary retorted

They had the mess cleaned up shortly and went to tell her that they were done, "Oh, that's good. Now I want you to sweep the floor, just in case you left behind anything."

They trudged back into the kitchen and took turns sweeping while glaring at each other, "Fine, now you can dust the living room." She told them once they were finished, "And there are a few dishes left from breakfast, you can wash those too."

One hour and thirteen minutes later, two tired boys lay in the shade of the large oak tree, "Tully?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll ever touch another cookie."


	3. Fiddle

_I play the violin and thought it'd be fun to have Tully play it also._

"Whatcha got there Tully?" Asked Hitch looking down at the large package his friend had received. Tully shrugged and then began to tear away the brown paper, his brow furrowed as something black came into to view and then a grin spread across his features. "A violin!" Hitch exclaimed surprised.

"Violin to you, fiddle to me," Tully said. He brushed away the last of the paper and sat staring down at the black leather case. Carefully, he opened the lid and checked to see if there had been any damage, "Looks okay, gonna need to tune it though, the heat did a number to it." He took the fiddle out and then inspected the bow, "Needs a little rosin," he opened a small compartment and pulled out a small lump of honey-colored rosin. He ran it up and down the bow hair several times until satisfied. "This is gonna sound pretty bad til I get this tuned." He warned.

Hitch covered his ears and winced as a horrible sound came from the fiddle, Tully turned the small wooden pegs attached to the scroll back and forth until he got the desired sound. "What can you play?" Asked Hitch.

"Oh, lots of things, me 'n my family used to play together a lot." Tully dragged the bow across the D string and the A string and began to play an upbeat jig. He soon finished and Hitch clapped while Tully made a theatrical bow.

"Is it very hard to play the fiddle?"

"I dunno, I began when I was knee-high to a tadpole so I never really remember struggling, you can try." He held out the fiddle and Hitch took it gingerly not sure what to do, "Here, place this part under your chin and hold onto the fingerboard with your left hand." Tully instructed.

Hitch did so and frowned at the different position he was in, "Sure this is right?" He asked.

Tully nodded and handed him the bow, "Now place your thumb on this part and place your other fingers here," He stepped back and surveyed his friend, "I guess that's 'bout as close as you're gonna get."

Hitch tried to keep the bow on one of the strings but it kept getting to close to the fingerboard or the bridge or it slid around touching the other strings. But he kept trying and by the end of the day with Tully's help, he managed to learn to play a very, very shaky version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Troy and Moffitt were walking by when they heard something that sounded like a bird screeching and nails running down a chalkboard. "What's wrong, is somebody hurt?" Troy asked bursting in.

Tully burst out laughing and Hitch glared at him sullenly, "I thought I was doin' okay, at least for a beginner." He muttered. But laughter was contagious and a smirk soon graced his features, "Okay, we get it. You can stop now." He said lightly swatting Tully.

Tully smothered the rest of his laugh and sighed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Troy.

"Nothin'," the privates both replied. Hitch handed the fiddle back to Tully who put it back in its case.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Hitch said licking his lips, "Anybody up for a beer?"

They all nodded, "Maybe you could learn to play the harp." Tully remarked as they made their down to a small bar.

"Very funny."


	4. Food Fight

It'd been a rough week for the Rat Patrol and right now all Tully and Hitch wanted was a warm meal and a lot of sleep. They got through the line and were heading to a table when an angry soldier started complaining about the food, "Maybe he'll quiet down after a while.." Murmured Tully.

"This slop ain't fit for fightin' men like us!" The man yelled, "It ain't even fit for the krauts!" He stood up and tossed his food across the room. Several men ducked as stray bits of food came their way, Tully wasn't so lucky. Everyone watched shocked as Tully was hit square in the face with a glob of potatoes.

He exhaled and wiped away the gooey mess and calmly scooped up his own food and threw it back at the man. It hit him in the chest sending food running down his shirt and onto his pants. Suddenly food was being flung from everywhere and no one noticed two sergeants entering. Hitch watched petrified as two handfuls of food sailed across the room and smashed into Troy and Moffit.

The tent became deathly silent and everyone waited tensely, "Who. Threw. That." Growled Troy.

No one answered and Hitch and Tully took the moment of confusion and managed to escape, "That was close.." Breathed Hitch.

"Yes, it was, too bad you didn't get away lads." They turned around sighing knowing they'd been caught, "Chin up, at least _you_ didn't actually hit us with the food." Moffitt said turning around.

The privates fell into step behind Moffitt, "Think they'll ever figure out?" Whispered Hitch.

"Not as long as we don't tell." Replied Tully.


	5. Benefactor

Tully felt like falling on the ground in defeat, he'd never felt so hopeless in all his life. Hitch lay on a blanket that he was dragging behind him and he knew that he had to find water and shelter soon. He stopped for a moment and stood over his friend trying to give him some momentary shade with his shadow against the sun, "_Come on Tully, get with it._" He told himself. He grabbed the front corners of the blanket and proceeded on. One foot in front of the other, left, right, left, right. This mantra rang in his head as he stubbornly continued.

It seemed like an eternity before the sun sank and the desert began to cool off, "Hitch?" Tully asked not expecting to receive an answer. Hitch mumbled something and tossed fitfully, in a second Tully was beside him trying to calm him down. "It's okay buddy, it's alright." His words seemed to calm Hitch and he quieted down. "Don't want you makin' your wound worse."

Now that the sun was gone, it had become quite cold. Tully was glad that he had the blanket and wrapped Hitch in it like a burrito. He then lay beside him trying to offer his body heat. He didn't mean to fall asleep but between pulling Hitch and the past days had taken its toll.

"Tully."

Tully was immediately awake but didn't show it or move. He didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't his sergeants or Germans. It sounded American but then again it could be some kind of kraut trick, "Tully." The person said again, this time more persistent.

Tully slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a young man with bright blue eyes and hair the lightest yellow he'd ever seen, he wasn't wearing any uniform either. Just some sort of strange clothes, "Who-?"

The man cut him off, "Hurry, there's a patrol heading your way." He bent down and picked up Hitch who was still oblivious to the world around him.

Tully started to protest but for some reason, he didn't feel that this man was a threat.

"My name's Gabe, my jeep is parked just over there." He nodded to an army jeep sitting a few feet away. Tully wondered how he hadn't heard the noise, he'd trained himself to wake up to the slightest sound so a jeep should have awoken him the minute it came close to him. He also wondered how non-army personnel managed to get ahold of an army jeep. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off.

"Your friend will be alright, your base is only a few miles from here." Gently they placed him in the back and Gabe climbed into the driver's seat and Tully slid into the passenger's seat, "Here," He handed Tully a canteen of water and Tully took a few grateful swallows and then managed to get some down Hitch's throat. The rumbling of half-tracks signaled the patrol coming upon them, "Hold on." Gabe said. He stepped on the gas and they shot forward kicking up spurts of sand.

It seemed that they were practically flying across the desert and in no time they had left the patrol far behind. A bit of sand blew into Tully's eyes and he closed them and rubbed them trying to get the bothersome grains out, he felt the jeep start to slow down and glanced over at Gabe to see what was going on. To his shock and disbelief Gabe was no longer there, by now the jeep had come to a halt and he looked around trying to figure out what had happened to their benefactor.

He checked on Hitch to make sure he was okay and then hopped out to check around, besides the jeep tracks, there were no impressions in the sand that could have been made by his body falling out or even footprints, Tully made a double check hoping to spot something but still nothing.

It was too dangerous to shout so he slowly made his way back to the jeep. He peered into the distance and he was rewarded by sight of their camp.

**...**

"Halt!" The guard shouted raising his rifle, "State your presence or be shot!"

"Just me Jace."

"Tully!" The guard exclaimed surprised, "We heard you'd been captured!"

Tully grinned tiredly, "Heard right, but we escaped. Can you take the jeep to the motor pool, Hitch is wounded and I need to get him to the hospital."

"Sure, George, take over for me for a sec."

Tully scooped up Hitch and carefully made his way to the medical tent. In a few minutes, Hitch had been whisked away from him and rolled into the emergency room, a doctor stayed behind to check up on the weary private, "Hmm, you seem pretty fit other than a few bruises on your ribs and arms. Take it easy for the next few days and make sure to get a lot of rest."

"When will my friend be out of surgery?"

"At the most, two hours, he was wounded but he's very lucky. And don't think you'll be waiting that entire time, you go get some sleep or I'll personally see to it."

Tully smiled and headed out, "Tully!" He turned and saw Troy and Moffitt running toward him, "Thank God you're back, we were just about to head out when Jace told us you made it back, how's Hitch?"

"Just went into surgery, the doctor said he was lucky. Uh, Sarge, I got a question." They nodded and he suddenly felt like an idiot as he told them the story about Gabe and his mysterious disappearance.

Moffitt stroked his chin, "Sounds to me like you were visited by an angel." He was met with incredulous stares, "Well, Tully you said the man's name was Gabe right?" Tully nodded, "There was an angel in the Bible by the name of Gabriel, and I've heard of encounters that sound like yours. Besides, do you have a better answer?"

"No, angel it is then."

It was apparent to the Sergeants that Tully was beat so they let him go get some sleep and waited for Hitch to come out of surgery.

**...**

Hitch slowly became aware of his surroundings and of a soft gentle voice talking to him quietly, "-and of course I didn't think that was actually possible so I had to go try it for myself, I took a beautiful swan dive off of the loft and landed headfirst into the hay pile. And I was right, you _can't_ dive into a shallow pile of hay. Ma was real scared when Pa brought me in with my scalp bleeding but when she was sure I wasn't too seriously hurt and figured out what I'd done, she sure let me have it."

"Sounds like somethin' you'd do." Hitch rasped.

Tully came into his view and sighed with relief, "How're you doin' buddy?"

"Thirsty." A cup was placed against his lips and he took a few careful sips, "Thanks, how long have I been out?"

"Well, if you count since the time you collapsed, I'd say four days."

Hitch sucked on his cheek and Tully saw the familiar gleam, "Doc said you'd be in bed for a week, and he also told me to take it easy so I am here to make sure you follow his orders."

Hitch groaned but his attention was quickly caught by a pretty nurse coming toward him, "And how are you doing today Mr. Hitchcock?" She asked taking his temperature. Tully rolled his eyes as Hitch pulled his hurting little boy facade, "Oh you poor thing." She murmured patting his hand. "I'll have to come to see you more often."

"Yeah, that would make me feel a little better. It's awful hard to be away from home and you remind me so much of Rita." The nurse blushed thinking he meant Rita Hayworth and quickly hurried off.

"Who's Rita?" Asked Tully.

"My pet goose."

~W~

_This turned out a lot longer than expected but I hope you like it😅_

_Also, the Bible never gives a description of Gabriel but I'm just giving a generic description of what angels are usually thought to look like._


	6. Duck!

Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were enjoying a rare relaxing evening and were talking pleasantly as Hitch checked over the jeeps. The relaxed atmosphere was soon broken, "Hey, there's Tully." Said, Hitch. He pointed to their friend, "Comin' kinda fast isn't he?"

"Duck!" Shouted Tully.

Instinctively they all crouched down and were startled when a literal duck ran through their midst, "What in the-" Troy didn't finish his sentence. They scattered as Tully leaped over the jeep and landed back on the ground and then took off once more. "Tully!" Troy yelled, but he was already out of hearing distance. "Hitch, you know anything about this?"

"Nope," Replied Hitch hurriedly wiping his hands off, "But I'm fixin' to find out!" And saying so he took after Tully.

Troy and Moffitt slowly turned to look at each other and both rolled their eyes while sighing. "I should be used to it, but... Why does this always happen to us?"

"We are forever destined Troy, come on, let's go get something to drink." Troy consented and they hopped up on a camel and steered it toward a bar.

"Tully!" Called Hitch rounding a corner. He skidded to a stop seeing his friend cornering the duck. It suddenly bolted and managed to push through his legs, "I got it!" Hitch shouted. He dove and came up empty-handed. They managed to back it in the corner again and they stood eyeing it warily, "Well?" Asked Hitch, "What exactly do you want this duck for?" He asked.

Tully paused and scratched his head, "I dunno..." He said after a few moments.

Hitch slapped his forehead, "Really, you go chasing after a duck for no reason?" He shook his head and then dove into the sand swimming off while muttering to himself.

Tully glanced at the duck and shrugged, "Do you think I'm crazy?"

The duck nodded it's head looking rather miffed, "I think you're pretty crazy for chasing me and for talking to me too!" And with that, it stuck its beak in the air and then waddled past.

Before Tully could say anything a goat trotted past and stopped staring up at him, "I agree with the duck. You are crazy!"

.*.*.*.

Tully sat up straight in his bed and then looked around quickly, everything was peaceful and it was still dark outside. "Alright, I'm not gonna eat Hitch's homemade soup before bed ever again."


	7. Keeping Out of Trouble

Tully and Hitch both looked each other over carefully, tonight was the Big Dance and they wanted to make sure that they were going to look their best. Troy entered and grinned as he saw them inspecting each other, "You two had better stay outta trouble today." He warned, "Remember last time?"

Tully and Hitch both flinched as he mentioned that, "Aw Sarge," Said Hitch turning to face him, "Aren't you ever gonna let us forgot that?"

"Nope, not for a long time come."

Both privates sighed, "Trust us, we'll stay outta trouble." Tully said crossing his heart. Hitch nodded following suit.

"You'd better." Growled Troy good-naturedly.

He left and then Hitch whirled back to Tully, "Are you crazy!" He exclaimed, "We couldn't stay outta trouble if we wanted to! Even if we don't go lookin' for it, it always finds us!"

Tully calmly set Hitch down, "It's simple, all we hafta do is stay in our room for the entire day."

"The entire day?" Hitch frowned while in thought and then smiled, "How hard can it be?"

*.*.*.

Troy and Moffitt stood waiting for the privates, they were supposed to have come to pick them up five minutes ago. Troy looked at his watch and then decided they'd waited long enough, "Come on, let's go see if everything's okay."

They made their way up to the private's apartment and paused just outside their room. From inside they could hear the unmistakable sound of fighting, Moffitt tried the door but it was locked. He looked at Troy who nodded, they rammed their shoulders against the door and it burst open against their combined strength.

The sergeants took in all that was happening. Hitch had another soldier pinned against the wall with his feet dangling a few inches off the ground and Tully was sitting on another one shaking him like a cat would a rat. The entire room was a mess, blankets were torn off the bed, furniture lay here and there or smashed.

"What is going on here!" Bellowed Troy, "Tully, stop shaking him! And Hitch, drop that man!"

Tully let go of the man's shirt letting his head hit the floor and then stood up brushing himself off. Hitch dropped the man who slowly slid down until he was lying in a heap on the floor.

Troy stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "What. Happened." He growled.

"They tried to rob us!" Exclaimed Hitch.

"They burst in here demanding money and they were drunk so we -"

"Let 'em have it!" Finished Hitch.

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" He cleared his throat and sighed very slowly, "We'll report them to Capt. Boggs, in the meantime... just tie them up and leave them here."

He walked out still muttering to himself with Moffitt trying to offer sympathy. Tully and Hitch shrugged and tied the men with their extra ties. "They're probably gonna be out for most of the night." Hitch said wincing as one of the men breathed in his face.

"Yeah," Answered Tully. They finished quickly and joined Troy and Moffitt.

"If I live to be a hundred, I still won't know how you guys always get into so much trouble." Troy grumbled.

"Oh, don't be an old grouch Troy, after all, they did he try to keep out of it. Come on, let's go dance. " Moffitt led the procession back to the jeep while smiling to himself. Yes indeed, it wouldn't be a normal day if the privates didn't get into trouble at least once.


	8. Section 8 (Maclain Returns)

Sgt. McClain was back and was back with a fury. It was no secret to anyone that he had a personal grudge against Tully and Hitch and he made sure that they knew it. Whenever he saw them he would make them run trivial errands that not only ate up their time but just made them grow to hate him. And you never wanted to get on their bad side.

Sgt. Maclain closed the door to his room and then flipped on the light switch while looking at some letters, he glanced up and was shocked to see little lace doilies adorning his room. They were on tables, chairs, shelves, even his bed! He stood there with his mouth agape for a moment before throwing down his letters and stalking out of his room.

He hurriedly jumped in his jeep and starred to drive forward when a cow with pink spots and a bright red bow in its mane slowly walked across in front of him. He growled in frustration, "Just wait, I'll make sure they pay." He stomped on the gas peddle and jumped forward. As he drove through the streets he saw who he was looking for, "You! Privates!" He yelled parking the jeep near a vendor.

He leaped out and ran forward spinning the two men around by their shoulders, "I-..." His voice died off, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He then spotted two other people behind them, "Excuse me," he pushed through a small crowd and then grabbed one of the men by his arm, "You think you're so-..." His voice trailed off once more and he quickly apologized while looking around.

He suddenly realized that there were a bunch of men all who appeared to be dressed like the very men he was looking for. His face turned an angry shade of red as he stomped back to his jeep, it was gone. By now it looked like his head was going to explode, he ran all the way to Captain Boggs office and pushed past a guard. "Captain Boggs!" He exclaimed panting, "Where are private Pettigrew and Private Hitchcock!"

Boggs looked up at him calmly and then offered him a glass of water, "They arrived from a mission two hours ago, as of where they are, I don't know." The guard ran in but Boggs shook his head and the guard left. Just then the two privates entered.

"You!" Maclain practically screamed. He launched himself at him but they parted and he ended up smacking into the wall behind them.

The people in the adjacent room were slightly surprised when a loud thunk sound was heard and a small crack made it's way from the ceiling to the floor.

"Sgt. Maclain, you will calm yourself!" Boggs ordered.

"Yes sir," Maclain said sullenly. His nose was bleeding and Hitch offered him a handkerchief smiling angelically, Maclain snatched it and placed it against his nose. "Captain, I want these two men to be arrested!" He said.

"On what charges?" Asked Boggs.

Maclain smiled smugly at the privates, or as smugly as a person who was sweaty and had a nose bleed could. "First of all, they vandalized my room with little lace doilies-"

"Little lace doilies Sgt?" Boggs interrupted looking slightly skeptical.

"Yes sir! And then they painted a cow in pink spots and put a bright red ribbon in its hair and set it in the path of my jeep!"

"A cow with pink spots..."

"And then they dressed a bunch of men in similar clothing to theirs, and to top it off, they stole my jeep!"

Boggs leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Maclain nodded and still smiling smugly but then his face began to fall a little, he realized how crazy he looked and how unbelievable his story sounded. "Wait, I'll show you!" He said desperately.

"Yes, I'd think you better."

He practically dragged them to where all the men had been but they were all gone.

"Is this your jeep?" Asked Boggs going over to a jeep parked near a vendor.

Maclain's face was shocked but it quickly turned to rage, "They did it! They put it back!" He screamed.

"And what of the cow and the... little lace doilies."

"They probably hid the cow, but I'll show you what they did to my room!" They all piled into the jeep and drove to his apartment. He ran up to his room and hurriedly unlocked the door and threw it open, "See!"

Boggs looked around at the very un-doily room and then took in a deep breath. "...Doilies, Sgt.?"

Maclain walked around the room as if in a daze, "There were here, there was one on this table, and... and they were covering my bed..." He turned to look at Boggs and then his gaze went around the room once more, "They were here I tell you! Everywhere!"

"Yes, Sgt, I'm sure they were." Boggs took him by the arm and carefully steered him out of the room much to the protest of Maclain who went out still shouting.

*.*.*.

Troy and Moffitt walked up to where the privates were working on their jeeps, "Did you hear what happened to Sgt. Maclain?" Troy asked.

"Sour Face Maclain? No, what happened?"

"Apparently he claimed to have seen a bunch of crazy things and he got a Section 8." Both men looked pointedly at the privates who just smiled innocently. Troy sighed and shook his head, "Come on, let's go before I give myself a Section 8."

**This turned out to be rather long.😅**


	9. Sleeping

Troy poked Moffitt in the arm as they exited Captain Bogg's office and pointed to the privates who were sound asleep. They were still covered in grime and sand from their latest mission and were leaned against each other looking for all the world like two little boys. Tully had his arm bandaged from a burn he'd received and Hitch's leg was propped up on the dashboard to elevate it.

"Should we wake them?" Whispered Moffitt.

Troy shook his head, "Let's give them a minute, they're exhausted and they can nap while we go get cleaned up." The showers weren't located very far and they left a note should the privates awake. The moonlight shone down giving everything a sense of calm, alas, with our privates nothing is calm for long.

Hitch shifted slightly and knocked the jeep out of park. It slowly started to roll forward picking up speed little by little as it coasted down the hill. By the time it reached the bottom it was going quite fast and barely missed crashing into a pile of crates. This time Tully moved a little and he rubbed the steering wheel causing it to turn just enough to make a turn.

An elderly man slowly crossed the street oblivious to what was coming his way, he looked up and let out a scream as the jeep headed for him. He flung himself on the ground in a straight line as it sped over him and then shakily stood to his feet. He shook his fist at the disappearing jeep and muttered some choice words under his breath.

The jeep managed to make another corner and started up a hill, it slowly lost speed and went back down the hill. Almost as if by a miracle it managed to go backwards all the way back to their original position. Troy and Moffitt were back in a few minutes and Troy grinned at them, "Still sleeping," He said.

Moffitt nodded, "At least they can't get into any trouble when they're asleep."

They gently shook the privates awake, "Come on Sleeping Beauties, no handsome prince is going to wake you up."

Tully and Hitch opened their eyes and blinked sleepily, "Oh, hey Sarge." Hitch said yawning. "Y'know, I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was driving in the desert and then suddenly I started going backwards, and I had no control over it."

"Hey, me too!" Tully echoed.

"Well, at least it didn't actually happen." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess the only time we can stay out of trouble is when we're asleep."


End file.
